Perfecta Para Él
by DragoViking
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron como fue la relación entre Astrid y Valka después de conocerse? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de una madre al saber que su hijo se casaría pronto con la persona que más amaba? Porque recuerden, Hipo y Astrid están comprometidos. /Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos son mejor que uno" del foro La Academia de Dragones/ /POST HTTYD 2/ /One-Shot/
Ya sé, ¿por qué anotarse en otro reto cuando debería estar escribiendo todos los fics que tengo pendientes y DEBO actualizar? La verdad es que no me pude resistir, una vez que la idea surge en mi cabeza esta tiene que salir. Así que, bueno, espero disfruten de este pequeñísimo fic tan cautivador jeje…

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a Dreamworks Animation SKG y a Cressida Cowel. Este fic fue escrito con la finalidad de entretener y cautivar al lector.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos son mejor que uno" del foro "La Academia de Dragones"_

 **Palabras:** 1621

* * *

 _ **PERFECTA PARA ÉL**_

 _ **.**_

¿Realmente todo había acabado? ¿Los dragones estaban a salvo?

Después de todos estos años, ¿al fin podría volver a mi hogar, con mi hijo? Simplemente no podía creerlo. Y es que jamás creí que podría volver. Todo este tiempo viví con el remordimiento y la culpa, no solo por dejar a Estoico cuidar a Hipo solo, sino porque, de alguna forma, sabía que mi hijo me necesitaría. Sabía que, aunque Estoico daría lo mejor de sí para cuidar de él y ser el mejor padre del mundo, Hipo me necesitaría a mí, a su madre. Y aun así decidí irme, decidí no regresar; preferí quedarme con los dragones, haciéndome creer que era lo correcto, que Hipo estaría mejor sin mí… Que equivocada estaba…

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso como lo estoy yo.-Le dije una vez que me había acercado hasta él. Esperaba a que me creyera, realmente estaba muy orgullosa por todo lo que había logrado.

-Gracias.-Me respondio tratando de sonreír. Sabía que el recordar a su padre le dolía, y cómo culparlo, yo también le extrañaba.-Me alegra que estés aquí mamá.-

 _Mamá_ amaba esa palabra, una palabra que jamás creí escuchar. Pero mi hijo me lo decía, él me quería a su lado y así seria. No lo volvería a dejar.

-Y aquí me quedaré.-Afirmé.

Quería estar más tiempo con él, quería abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca, pero aun había alguien más que quería hablarle y yo no era nadie para impedírselo, no después de notar las miradas compartidas entre ella y mi hijo. Se amaban, de eso estaba segura.

Me aparté lentamente para darle mi lugar a ella, pues sabía bien que era lo correcto, ya tendría más tiempo para estar con mi hijo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Después de encontrar a Tormenta y asegurarme de que estaba bien, comencé a buscar a Hipo. Tenía que verle, tenía que ver que estuviera a salvo realmente. Además debía regañarlo por darme un susto de muerte minutos atrás…

Lo busqué por un rato hasta que lo vi a lo lejos, estaba con ella; con su madre.

 _Su madre_. Esas palabras eran tan extrañas para mí, y lo más probable es que también lo sean para él. Digo, todos estos años creímos que ella había muerto cuando la realidad era otra. Realmente era difícil de creer.

Les di su espacio. Se lo merecían. Después de tanto tiempo separados y después de lo ocurrido con… Estoico… Era obvio que necesitaban un tiempo madre e hijo. Estoy segura de que yo no era la única preocupada por él, y mucho menos la única que quería decirle lo mucho que le amaba.

 _(…)_

Vi como después de unos minutos Valka se alejó, creo que me vio con la clara intención de querer hablar con Hipo; me estaba cediendo su lugar a su lado, y obviamente no lo desaprovecharía…

-¿Ves?-Le dije al acercarme colocando mi mano en su pecho justo como lo hice la mañana anterior.-Te dije que estaba ahí.-Sonrió. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Bien Astrid, ya lo hiciste sonreír, ahora ¡la venganza!

Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta presioné el botón oculto en su traje liberando la aleta de su espalda. Me era tan divertido "fastidiarlo" pero me divertía mucho más escucharlo reír por mis bromas justo como ocurría ahora. Y no solo él se reía, todos lo hacían, incluyendo a su madre y Chimuelo.

-Sigues haciendo eso,-me dijo con su clásico humor.-que graciosa…-Oh no, aquí viene SU venganza.-Tú… ven aquí…-

Y entonces, hizo lo que menos esperaba que hiciera…

Me besó…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Verlos de esa manera. Bromeando y riéndose juntos. Me recordaba a todos esos momentos que pasé con Estoico. Esa chica realmente hacia feliz a mi hijo… Y verlo feliz me hacía a mi feliz y sé que a Estoico también…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hoy era su gran día, el día en el que el legado Haddock seria asegurado. No podía estar más orgullosa y feliz por ellos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunté al abrir un poco la puerta de la cabaña que, dentro de un par de horas más, seria oficialmente su nuevo hogar.

-Lady Valka, pase.-Fue la respuesta que obtuve de su parte.

Terminé de ingresar a la casa para encontrármela justo frente a mí con un hermoso vestido blanco de piel con bordados de color oro en las mangas, estas eran largas y se agrandaban con forme llegaban al borde; el cuello era de corte redondo y en sus hombros habían unas hombreras de plata rectas que sujetaban una larga capa de piel afelpada igualmente blanca. El vestido era largo hasta el punto de casi pisarlo, pero igual podían distinguirse un par de botas color piel. Su cabello ligeramente atado en una trenza en la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando unos cuantos mechones rubios sueltos; y sobre su cabeza una hermosa corona de flores blancas y rosas.

Parecía toda una reina, hermosa y dulce. Pero igualmente nerviosa.

-Te ves hermosa, querida.-Le alagué para tratar de calmar esos nervios.

-Gracias.-Se sonrojó.- ¿Cree que a él le guste?-

Esa pregunta insegura me tomó por sorpresa. Solo pude limitarme a verle en silencio.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

No me di cuenta cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca. ¿Cómo se me ocurría preguntar eso? Bueno, creo que, en realidad si es algo que me estaba preguntando desde que me puse este vestido.

¿Realmente le gustaría mi apariencia?

-No creo que le guste...-Dijo al fin.

Sus palabras dolieron, realmente dolieron. No pude evitar sentir como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

-Le encantará.-Sonrió.

¿Escuché bien lo que dijo?

Sus nuevas palabras me animaron, ayudándome a recuperar la confianza perdida y aumentándola al doble. Ya no había dolor ni lágrimas.

-Eres preciosa, Astrid.-Me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos.-Y eso es algo que Hipo sabe. Pero más importante, él te ama; y eso es algo que no debes olvidar nunca.-

Está bien, ahora si lloraría. No podía evitarlo. Tantas emociones juntas me hacían sentirme así. Así que, sin darle oportunidad de nada la abracé con fuerza y comencé a llorar sobre su hombro. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de todo lo contrario.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Cuando menos lo esperé Astrid ya se encontraba abrazándome, sollozando sobre mi hombro. Sabía que no estaba triste, ¿cómo podría estarlo? Aun así me dediqué a consolarla, respondí a su abrazo y la arrullé hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Gracias.-Susurró una vez que se había tranquilizado.-Creo que, con tantas emociones, estoy algo sensible.-Sinceró.

-Es normal. Me pasó lo mismo.-Admití y, después, para tranquilizarla un poco más agregue:-Estuve a punto de cancelarlo todo después de casi vomitar sobre mi vestido.-Esa confesión terminó por no solo sacarle una sonrisa, sino también hacerla reír, justo lo que quería.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sus palabras me hacían tanto bien, me tranquilizaban. Y es que, durante los últimos meses, Valka se convirtió en una segunda madre para mí. Sentir su aprobación y apoyo para estar con Hipo me hizo tan feliz y me unió más tanto a ella como a él.

Su compañía en ese momento era lo único que necesitaba. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

-Bien, bien. Ya basta de lágrimas.-Me dijo mientras limpiaba con delicadeza mi rostro para retirar los restos de las lágrimas de mis mejillas.-La novia no puede tener los ojos rojos el día de su boda.-Mencionó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que me transmitió a mí al igual que la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar adelante.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por esta entró un apresurado Patapez quien lucía tanto emocionado como nervioso.

-Ah, disculpen la interrupción, pero…-Comenzó a decir con velocidad, sus palabras apenas eran entendibles.-Ya es hora.-

Esas tres simples palabras me regresaron a la realidad, la realidad en la que estaba nerviosa.

Nuevamente comencé a jugar con las largas mangas de mi vestido, expresando a si mis nervios y ansiedad.

-Tranquila.-Se limitó a decirme Valka posando su mano sobre mi hombro para transmitirme, nuevamente, seguridad.-En un minuto vamos, Patapez.-

Mi amigo se limitó a asentir para después marcharse.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó con una mirada tranquila.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta lograr calmar mis nervios.-Lista.-Afirmé con una sonrisa segura.

Juntas nos encaminamos hasta la puerta. Había llegado el momento, este era mi gran día y no dejaría que nada lo arruinara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Con el poder que los dioses me han conferido, en nombre de Odín y de Freyja, yo los declaro: Marido y Mujer.-

No podía evitar sentirme más feliz al escuchar decir esas palabras por Bocón.

Ya era oficial.

-Vamos Hipo, ¿qué esperas? Besa a la novia.-Le animó. Lo cierto es que Bocón jamás dejaría de ser Bocón.

Su sonrisa y su mirada de amor lo decía todo. Él me amaba tanto o más que yo a él.

Con delicadeza me acercó hasta su cuerpo atrayéndome en un abrazo y, poco a poco, posó sus labios sobre los míos, iniciando así un cálido y tierno beso.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Verlos así, unidos al fin teniendo la bendición de los dioses, me traía tantos recuerdos hermosos sobre mí y Estoico. Pero, más que nada, me hacía sentir tan feliz y orgullosa.

Astrid se había convertido como en una hija para mí, esa hija que jamás tuve. Y estaba orgullosa de ella tanto como de Hipo. Estaba feliz por ambos, porque ellos tenían la oportunidad de ser felices juntos, porque se amaban y no dudaban en demostrarlo, y porque sabía que nada podría separarlos, porque ese amor que se juraban era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Sé que si Estoico estuviera aquí estaría tan orgulloso como yo del hombre en el que nuestro hijo se había convertido y de la que ahora era su mujer. Pues ella era perfecta para él… Eran perfectos juntos…

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Y… listo… Espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que no estaba en mi mejor momento al escribir esto, pero igual estoy muy satisfecha por los resultados. Así que espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la narración no haya sido muy confusa (es la primera vez que uso este tipo de narración); ya saben que soy algo rarita y lo que hago termina siendo igual de raro XD Y, pues, como ya no tengo nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes…

Nos estaremos leyendo. Pronto volveré con más…

(Aquí viene mí ya común frasecita loca XD)

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


End file.
